This invention relates generally to the presentation of information in an online system, and in particular to the display of content organized as discrete pages and navigation between the pages.
Scrolling through pages of content is widely implemented. Scrolling can enhance the experience of a viewer of content by graphically representing changes to content and providing an intuitive mechanism for navigating content. In many cases, scrolling content includes text. However, scrolling text moving across a screen can be difficult for a viewer to track, and is generally unpleasant for a viewer's eyes. In many cases, this problem is made worse by systems that scroll entire pages of content at a time (e.g., a digital magazine system), rather than scrolling just a portion of a page or just a few lines of text at a time.